What happened after the sexy leotards
by q1a2z2
Summary: IanXAnthony From Smosh. WARNING BLOWJOB


Sexy leotards in our mail?!

Anthony and Ian had been going out together for a month and nothing exciting ever happened, to both mens' displeasure, both too nervous to say anything though.

Ian's POV

"Oh well," Ian thought, one day it will happen. It didn't seem like that day though. It was a regular day. He and Anthony were filming Ian is bored or now, mail time with Smosh. They had received weird things today, particularly odd was two leotards. God… It made Anthony look so sexy, even though he had his regular clothing under it. The two lovers continued to open mail until they both got bored. Anthony found a box with stuffed snakes so they filmed their deaths. SIGHHHH, same old same old Anthony writhing on the ground… Yelling something? INEEDMOUTTOMOUTH. Ian heard this and knew he was referring a kiss. He paused, controlling himself from jumping onto Anthony, still wearing the leotard, and finished the video. "NOPE! Have fun dieing bitch! See you next Thursday!" He switched the camera and set it down then quickly straddled Anthony who was still pretending to be dieing. "Hey" he said and smiled. "Still need mouth to mouth?" Anthony ran a hand lightly across Ian's face and replied, "from you? Always."

Regular POV

The two men hesitated faces inches away from each other. Finally, Anthony moved so he was sitting up, moving Ian into his lap during the process. Ian blinked in supprise, then moved in to kiss Anthony. Their lips brushed together and then collided. The two men knew nothing else.

Anthony POV

His lips agents mine were perfect. Soft. Warm. I moned softly and wrapped my arms around Ian pulling him closer, needing to feel his chest agents his. HE opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and their two tongs collided, fighting for dominance. This was too much, Anthony thought. He needed all of Ian. ALL OF HIM.

Regular POV

Anthony broke the kiss, leaving Ian whimpering for more. Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian tighter then, holding him for a few moments, until it was too much. Anthony stood up after gently pushing his Ian off. Ian looked up, confused and upset. Anthony looked at him and smirked. He held out a hand to the younger man and Ian took it, confused. Anthony led Ian down the hall to his room, ignoring the camera and junk on the floor.

Ian POV

We fell onto Anthony's bed already shirtless. Shirts had been discarded when Anthony had had me pinned n the wall only moments before. "O shit Anth." i moned out as he grinder his hips agents mine. "It would feel better…. if…. our pants were off…." he moned in-between trailing kisses down my neck. Then he stopped. "Why are you*" I stopped as he yanked down my jenes, underwear coming off with it. Anthony stared only a moment at my hard erection before stripping off his own pants. I saw his cock and felt embarrassed. He was so much BIGGER. As if he read my mind he cooed, stroking my face with one hand as he straddled me," its ok babe your perfect." I moned loudly as he fingered my cock gentley. I closed my eyes from the bliss then…. nothing? I opened my eyes just to see Anthony's mouth wrap around my cock. "SHIT ANT!" i screamed as he slowly bobbed up and down my shaft. I moned, and layer my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, not really noticing anything except Anthony's mouth, sending heat through my body. My stomach started to tighten after a few minuets, and i moned even louder "agh-Ant…shit…FASTER" Then i thrust into him forcing him to deep throught me and wasn't aware of what i did until he gagged. " OSHIT ANTHONY IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" His mouth was off my cock and i hadn't orgazamed yet. I was so close. But I couldn't do anything. He was gasping for air "Do that again Ian," he whispered. It felt good. just… It suppressed me. I gulped and nodded as his mouth was on me again, bobbing faster. "oshitoshitoshit" i cried out and started thrusting, gently, at first but i soon became lost in the bliss as he ran his young over me while i thrust into his mouth finally my whole length was in his mouth and he still was bobbing and using his PERFECT spongy young agents my rock hard erection. His hands then got into play, caressing my balls playfully. I felt my mussels tighten. "o god ant…. I'm gonna…. ah!" He bobbed faster hearing me. then he did it, drove me over the edge. The one simple moan from his mouth onto my erection made me spasm and i thrust even deeper into his throught and sprayed my cum into him fast, hard, more than my hand had ever brought out before. And he swallowed most of it, leaving only a little in his mouth which he spit into mine as he came back up to my mouth kissing me deeply. "O god Ant…. That was so good." i moned, breaking our kiss. "Care to return the favor?" Anthony asked, pressing his length agents me again. I grinned. "of course."


End file.
